Galaktische Republik/Legends
Die Galaktische Republik (auch Alte Republik genannt) wurde etwa 25.000 VSY gegründet. Nachdem verschiedene Zivilisationen in den Kernwelten die überlichtschnelle Raumfahrt entdeckt hatten, schlossen sie sich zu einer galaktischen Regierung zusammen. Die Republik wurde unterstützt von dem Jedi-Orden, der für den Frieden und die Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis sorgte. Im Jahr 19 VSY gestaltete der derzeitige Oberster Kanzler Palpatine die Republik in das Galaktische Imperium um und ernannten sich selbst zum Imperator. Der Hauptsitz der Republik war seit frühester Zeit der Planet Coruscant, wozu auch seine zentrale Position in der Galaxis beigetragen hat. System Regierung thumb|Das Gebäude des [[Galaktischer Senat|Galaktischen Senats.]] Der Galaktische Senat war das politische und demokratische Instrument der Galaktischen Republik. Dort versammelten sich die Senatoren aller republikanischen Welten, um über Gesetzesbeschlüsse zu diskutieren und abzustimmen. Jeder der einzelnen Senatoren repräsentierte einen Planeten oder sogar einen gesamten Sektor. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, seine Heimat im Interesse seines Volkes zu vertreten und im Sinne des Gemeinwohls zu handeln. Da im Galaktischen Senat viele verschiedene Spezies mit unterschiedlichen Interessen aufeinanderprallten, konnte häufig keine Einigung erzielt werden, sodass Entschlüsse erst nach mehreren Ausschüssen zustande kamen oder gänzlich in der Bürokratie untergingen. Der Oberstern Kanzler bildete den Vorsitz des Galaktischen Senats. Ihm oblag die höchste Verantwortung der Republik und repräsentierte diese in der gesamten Galaxis. Er wird genauso wie sein persönlicher Stellvertreter vom Senat in einer freien Wahl gewählt. Zwar besaß der Oberste Kanzler einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen des Senats, doch konnte er ohne seine Hilfe und Zustimmung keine Gesetze auferlegen oder verabschieden. In außergewöhnlichen Krisen wie beispielsweise den Klonkriegen war es dem Kanzler gestattet, bestimmte Vollmachten zugesprochen zu bekommen, um alleinherrschend zu regieren. Als Zentralgewalt konnte er somit schneller auf Kriegsereignisse reagieren, ohne zuvor mit dem Senat Debatten und Ausschüsse abhalten zu müssen. Durch einen Misstrauensantrag wurde der Kanzler von der Mehrheit des Senats vorzeitig abgelöst oder nach einer Amtsperiode von vier Jahren neugewählt. Auf Antrag und Zustimmung des Senates konnte die Amtszeit des amtierenden Kanzlers verlängert werden. Jedi-Orden thumb|Der [[Hoher Rat der Jedi|Hohe Rat der Jedi.]] Der Jedi-Orden bildete eine Gruppe von Jedi, die Harmonie, Wissen, Gelassenheit und Frieden zu ihren Grundprinzipien ernannten. Nach der Entdeckung von Ossus und der Gründung des Ordens begannen die Jedi, Konflikte überall in der Galaxis beizulegen und arbeiteten schon bald mit dem Justizministerium der Republik zusammen, welches sie immer öfter als galaktische Vermittler einsetzten. Der Orden wurde von dem Hohen Rat der Jedi geführt, welcher seinen Sitz auf im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant hatte. Geschichte Gründung und Entdeckung Um 25000 VSY gelang es corellianischen Wissenschaftlern erstmals, den Hyperantrieb der Rakata so nachzubauen, dass er nicht länger auf die Verwendung der Macht angewiesen war. Dies wurde dadurch erreicht, dass jene Teile, die auf die Macht der Rakata angewiesen waren durch technologische Bauteile ersetzt und nachempfunden wurden. Nachdem man auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit gehen konnte, begann die Erforschung der Kernwelten. Das Reisen im Hyperraum führte dazu, dass auch entfernte Welten miteinander Handel betrieben und sich zusammenschlossen. Eine solche Kooperation war bis dahin aufgrund der langen Reisezeit undenkbar gewesen. Um das Jahr 25000 VSY wurde die Galaktische Republik gegründet, die die verschiedenen Völker, Rassen und Welten in einem Regierungssystem miteinander vereinte. Mit der Entdeckung der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße, wurde auch der Planet Ossus kartografiert, auf dem sich das damalige Zentrum der Jedi-Kultur befand. Nicht alle Mitglieder der Republik waren damit einverstanden, dass der Planet Coruscant als galaktische Hauptstadt vereinbart werden sollte. Coruscant profitierte enorm von dieser Rolle und so versuchten einige Welten wiederholt, dem Planeten den Titel streitig zu machen. Eine besondere Rolle spielte dabei die Nachbarwelt Alsakan, die für sich selbst den Titel „Hauptwelt“ beanspruchen wollte. Zuerst versuchte Alsakan, diesen Anspruch auf politischem und wirtschaftlichem Weg durchzusetzen; als dieses scheiterte, kam es zu einem bewaffneten Aufstand, der jedoch niedergeschlagen werden konnte. Von 17000 VSY bis 3000 VSY versuchte Alsakan insgesamt siebzehn Mal, Coruscant den Titel streitig zu machen, was ihnen jedoch nie gelang. Erster Sith-Krieg thumb|Angriff auf Coruscant im Ersten Sith-Krieg Hauptartikel: Erster Sith-Krieg Im Großen Hyperraumkrieg, der um 5000 VSY ausbrach, wurde die Republik erstmalig ernsthaft bedroht. Die Sith unter Führung von Naga Sadow versuchten, die Herrschaft zu übernehmen und bekämpften die Streitkräfte der Republik und der Jedi an zahlreichen Fronten, wobei sie es auch schafften, auf Coruscant einzudringen. Jedoch gelang es den Jedi unter der Führung von Memit Nadill, die Eindringlinge zurückzuschlagen und den Planeten zu befreien, was schließlich zum Rückzug der Sith führte. Im Jahr 4250 VSY war Coruscant Schauplatz eines Jedi-Bürgerkriegs, der zur dritten Spaltung des Jedi-Ordens führte. Im Anschluss auf die bewaffneten Kämpfe, die auf dem Planeten ausgetragen wurden, verließen die abtrünnigen Dunklen Jedi den Planeten und ließen sich auf Vultar nieder. thumb|left|Die Jedi verlegen ihre Bibliothek nach Coruscant. Während des Ersten Sith-Krieges wurde Coruscant Ziel einer Invasion durch die Krath, die Mandalorianer und die Sith unter Ulic Qel-Droma und Exar Kun. Die Jedi und die republikanischen Streitkräfte schafften es, die Invasoren zurückzuschlagen und Ulic Qel-Droma im Zuge dieser Schlacht gefangenzunehmen. Er wurde auf Coruscant in der Senatshalle vor Gericht gestellt, jedoch vor seiner Verurteilung von Exar Kun und seinen Massassi-Kriegern befreit. Diese Befreiung endete mit dem Tod des alten Jedi-Meisters Vodo Siosk-Baas. Als im Ersten Sith-Krieg die Jedi-Bibliothek auf Ossus zerstört wurde, errichtete der Jedi-Orden auf Coruscant eine neue Bibliothek. Allerdings gelang es ihnen nicht, alle alten Schriften, Aufzeichnungen und Bücher rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, sodass die Archive teilweise unwiederbringlich zerstört wurden. Die neue Bibliothek wurde mit der Zeit jedoch größer und umfangreicher als es die alte Bibliothek je gewesen war. Mit der Verlagerung dieser zentralen Einrichtung nach Coruscant wurde der Planet auch wichtigste Welt für den Jedi-Orden, der sein gesamtes Hauptquartier dorthin verlegte. Mit dem Einzug der Jedi in die Zentralwelt der Republik wurden auch die Verbindungen zwischen den Jedi und dem Senat sowie dem Obersten Kanzler enger. Mandalorianische Kriege Hauptartikel: Mandalorianische Kriege Die Mandalorianischen Kriege waren eine Serie von Eroberungsfeldzügen im Äußeren Rand mit dem Ziel, die Galaktische Republik zu provozieren und zum Krieg herauszufordern. Die Republik schaute den Eroberungsfeldzügen ein paar Monate lang tatenlos zu. Dann entsandte sie ein paar Jedi und Truppen, um die Eroberungen zu beenden. Während des Krieges fiel fast die komplette mandalorianische Flotte. Der Krieg war schließlich 3960 VSY zu Ende, aber durch die Jedi, die der Dunklen Seite verfielen und zu Sith wurden, entstand ein neuer Krieg. Zweiter Sith-Krieg Hauptartikel: Zweiter Sith-Krieg Der Zweite Sith-Krieg begann nachdem die Mandalorianischen Kriege beendet waren. Nachdem die Republik beschlossen hatte, nicht länger mit anzusehen, wie die Mandalorianer die Planten des Äußeren Rands überfielen, griffen die Jedi unter der Führung von Revan und Malak in die mandalorianischen Kriege ein. Aber während des Krieges kehrten Revan und Malak als Sith zurück, um die Republik und den Jedi-Orden zu zerstören. Revan konnte festgenommen werden und ihm wurde die Macht entrissen. Er bekam später allerdings sein Gedächtnis wieder und suchte die Sternenschmiede, damit unterjochte er dann die Galaxis!!! Darth Revan der 2 19:47, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg Hauptartikel: Stark Hyperraum Krieg Im Jahr 44 VSY kämpfte Senator Valorum darum, die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen der Handelsföderation und der Bacta-Produktion diplomatisch zu lösen. Zusammen mit Vizekönig Nute Gunray, der einen hohen Einfluss innerhalb der Handelsföderation genoss, war er der Repräsentant des Senats in diesem Konflikt. Er informierte den Jedi-Rat über die Vorkommnisse auf Qotile, dem Schauplatz des Krieges. Dabei beharrte er darauf dass Beweise für die Schuld der Angeklagten im Krieg gefunden werden mussten, bevor weitere Schritte eingeleitet werden konnten. Valorum überwachte das Geschehen des Krieges während die Jedi unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Tyvokka weiterhin kämpften. Auch die Handelsföderation gab den Jedi eine Flotte zur Verfügung. Durch große diplomatische Einwirkungen von Senator Valorum und der Jedi konnte der Krieg beendet und der Frieden wiederhergestellt werden. Naboo-Krise thumb|Königin Amidala und Senator Palpatine im Galaktischen Senat Als der Galaktische Senat 32 VSY ein Gesetz verabschiedete, um Handelsrouten zusätzlich zu besteuern, protestierte die Handelsföderation, indem sie um Naboo eine Militär-Blockade errichtete. Ein Netz aus Sternschiffen umgab den Planeten und schnitt ihn von Vorräten ab. Die Republik war trotz dieser Krise handlungsunfähig und darum wurde von Königin Amidala den Misstrauensantrag gegen Kanzler Finis Valorum gestellt. Der Galaktischen Senat wählte einen neuen Kanzler, den bisherigen Senator Palpatine. Erstarken der Konföderation Im Jahr 24 VSY endete Palpatines achtjährige Amtszeit als Kanzler. Normalerweise konnte diese Legislaturperiode nicht verlängert werden, jedoch beugte man für ihn die Gesetze, da der Galaktische Senat hoffte, dass er Stabilität und Sicherheit in die Galaxis zurückbrachte – und so wurde sein Mandat auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängert. Der ehemalige Jedi und politische Idealist, Dooku, trat zur selben Zeit an die Öffentlichkeit und erklärte sich zum Anführer eines neuen Bündnisses, der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme. Da viele Völker mit der Galaktischen Republik und den teilweise korrupten Zuständen unzufrieden waren, fand die Konföderation regen Zulauf und die Separatistenbewegung wuchs, weil mehr und mehr Völker aus der Republik austraten. Obwohl Kanzler Palpatine sich öffentlich gegen die Abspaltung der Separatisten aussprach, verzögerte er absichtlich die Entscheidung für die Einberufung einer Großen Armee der Republik, weil er wusste, dass der ideale Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen war – und weil seine Klonkrieger erst im Jahr 22 VSY einsatzbereit waren, da sie dank der Alterungsbeschleunigung zehn Jahre brauchten, um ausgewachsen zu sein. In den letzten Monaten vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege belief sich die Zahl der zur Konföderation übergelaufenen Planeten auf über 6.000. Als schließlich eine der ältesten Kernwelten der Republik, Corellia, aus der Republik austrat, wurde damit eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, der zahllose weitere Welten folgten. Große Armee der Republik thumb|Mit Sondervollmachten befiehlt Palpatine die Aufstellung der [[Große Armee der Republik|GAR.]] Durch die Gründung der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme wurde der Galaktische Senat gespalten. Auf der einen Seite standen die Diplomaten, die an eine friedliche Lösung des Konflikts glaubten und die Separatisten wieder in die Republik eingliedern wollten. Auf der anderen Seite gewannen die Hardliner zusehends Unterstützung, die ein militärisches Vorgehen gegen die Separatisten forderten. Befeuert wurde die Diskussion, als Obi-Wan Kenobi im Jahr 22 VSY auf Kamino eine Armee von Klonkriegern entdeckte, die im Auftrag der Republik aufgestellt wurde, dem Jedi-Orden aber bis dahin verborgen geblieben war. Die Diskussionen im Senat fokussierten sich auf das Thema, ob diese Armee zur Verteidigung der Republik eingesetzt werden solle. Jedoch wurde die Politik von den Ereignissen eingeholt: Obi-Wan entdeckte wenig später auf dem Planeten Geonosis eine kampfbereite Droidenarmee, die unter Leitung der Separatisten gegen die Republik aufgestellt worden war. Vor dieser akuten Bedrohungskulisse verlieh der Galaktische Senat seinem Kanzler die nötigen Sondervollmachten, um die Große Armee der Republik ins Leben zu rufen. Ende der Republik thumb|Der Kanzler ruft das [[Galaktisches Imperium|Galaktische Imperium aus]] Aufgrund der Kriegsereignisse im ersten Jahr war die Macht Palpatines mehr und mehr gewachsen. Er nahm direkten Einfluss auf die Schlachten und Einsätze der Jedi und schöpfte seine Sondervollmachten voll aus. Einige Senatoren sahen diese Entwicklung mit Misstrauen und Sorge, weil sie die Demokratie in Gefahr sahen. In der 25.000-jährigen Geschichte der Republik war es stets der Senat gewesen, der die Geschicke gelenkt hatte, während die Senatoren nun mehr und mehr an Einfluss verloren und sie kaum noch eine Stimme gegen die Entscheidungen des Kanzlers hatten. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Padmé Naberrie und einige weitere Senatoren begannen, sich im Verborgenen zu treffen und ihre Besorgnisse zu äußern. Aus Ihnen sollte die Delegation der Zweitausend werden, die den späteren Grundstock der Rebellen-Allianz bilden sollte. Bei der Suche nach General Grievous stieß die Republik auf den Planeten Utapau, wo schließlich die Klonkrieger hingeschickt wurden. Nachdem Grievous tot war, galt der Krieg als beendet und der Kanzler hätte seine Sondervollmachten zurückgeben müssen. Er gab sie nicht zurück und ein paar Jedi wollten ihn unter Arrest stellen, die Palpatine jedoch alle tötete. Alle anderen Jedi ließ er durch die Ausführung der Order 66 umbringen. Kanzler Palpatine erklärte vor dem Senat, dass die Jedi den Umsturz der Republik geplant hatten und als Verräter entlarvt worden waren. Als Reaktion auf diese Krise und zur Schaffung einer neuen Ordnung erklärte er unter dem donnernden Applaus des Senates die Umwandlung der Republik in das Erste Galaktische Imperium mit ihm als Oberbefehlshaber – dem neuen Imperator. Um das Imperium zu vernichten und die Republik wieder einzuführen, gründeten die Mon Mothma, Bail Organa und Garm Bel Iblis die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Repulbik, auch bekannt als Rebellen-Allianz, die 4 NSY mit einer Proklamation die Neue Republik gründete. Siehe auch *Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Republik Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Die dunkle Gefolgschaft'' *''Heritage of the Sith'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *Galaktische Republik in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Galaktische Republik bg:Galactic republic en:Galactic Republic es:República Galáctica hu:Galaktikus Köztársaság nl:Galactic Republic pl:Republika Galaktyczna